


A Halloween Hero, Dean Winchester!

by Cassiebobassie



Series: It's a Wonderful Life: Holiday Edition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Castiel is Jimmy's Dad, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Firefighter Dean, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: A time-stamp for the Christmas Story, "I saw Daddy Kissing  . . . Dean Winchester!"





	A Halloween Hero, Dean Winchester!

 

Cas smiled watching his son fidget in his Halloween costume. Jimmy was excited to trick-or-treat and to “own enough candy to last until spring” as he put it, and the eight-year old was downright thrilled to surprise Dean with his costume of choice.

Dean and Cas had been married since Valentine’s Day. Dean had insisted he wanted the day as a way to prevent marriage troubles in the future. Cas knew Dean well enough to spot the lie.

Holidays were big in their family by his husband’s design. Dean’s backyard BBQs flooded the street with members of the fire department and their family, and the fireworks they put together outdid the city’s show. The last year, Cas had seen cars lined up on neighboring streets to catch a glance. Dean loved holidays. He thought them special.

Dean had even proposed on Christmas, and Cas had moved himself and his son into Dean’s home Christmas morning, thanks to his son Jimmy’s seasonal exuberance. Cas grinned, his eyes crinkling, what a memory that had been.

Waking up Christmas morning to find the tree and presents gone, only to learn his son had arranged a Christmas surprise for his fathers. Little Jimmy was determined to give Cas and Dean and himself too what they all wanted most in the world—a life together.

Christmas evening was lovely, too. Snuggled together in Dean’s bed, with his son settled down the hall in Dean’s childhood bedroom, the world felt right. And Cas couldn’t imagine a sweeter place to be than wrapped up, warm, in Dean’s arms, feeling like every inch of skin touched.

Cas had been raised to think of Christmas as a religious holiday and not a family one. He had been raised to scorn Santa . .. And Halloween . . . for that matter, too. He was so grateful for his son and for Dean. They had taught him so much about what families and holidays should be.

That Christmas night, nearly a year ago now, Dean had run strong arms along his sides and talked softly about his plans for marriage and for the future. And even though Dean suggested that since he was “bad at romance” he should make their anniversary a national holiday to guarantee that Cas would never banish him to the couch after forgetting, Cas knew better. Dean would never forget their anniversary, he wanted the whole world to mark it. He thought their family was big enough to be the center of any holiday.

Cas shook his head, thinking about how different this marriage was from his first. He scowled, regretting a little, as he always did, the lies he’d told himself and Amelia. Cas’s childhood had made him quiet, stoic. Repressed was too gentle a word. He had believed for so long that burying who he was and what he wanted was right, even righteous. Right for his family. Right for his soul. Gay was a word whispered with the taint of damnation in his home, and he’d been raised to marry someone in his family’s congregation. He had liked Ameilia. She was a wonderful woman, but he could not love her, not as he has seen others love.

He had fooled himself that a lack of desire for his wife was no great sin. In fact, he repeatedly lectured himself over and over throughout the first two years of their marriage that a life without lust was one where you honored your spouse. It was a life where you loved your spouse in ways that God approved, unclouded by carnality.

And despite Amelia’s frustration and questioning, Cas had remained determined to be happy—with the wife he married, with the job he had . . . and then his son had been born.

When Jimmy arrived, Cas had known his son would not be safe in this home. Jimmy would not be safe in the shadow of his parents, who lived merely three blocks away. He had confessed to Amelia about his feelings, and she had first tried to convince him that the church could help him overcome this, that he couldn’t know for sure he was homosexual. After all, he had never so much as kissed a man. When he continued to insist that he wanted to raise their son outside of their church and with knowing the truth about his father—even if he and Amelia choose to remain together—he wouldn’t hide from his son. And he would not limit Jimmy’s world with rules. Jimmy would have free will and the joy of choosing his own way. Amelia had turned from him in horror and disgust.

She had granted him a divorce, and had asked him to raise their son while allowing visits whenever she wished. Over the years, her visits had dwindled, but Cas and Jimmy were happy. They were rebuilding their family and their was a firefighter at the center of it.

Jimmy stood near the windows, dressed in costume fire gear, reflective tape around his ankles, the word fire across a blue shirt, red suspenders pulled up. He paced the front room, continually glancing out, waiting for signs of Dean’s approach. Though Jimmy knew they would hear Dean’s car, his excitement wouldn’t be settled.

Cas laughed, remembering that he’d looked about this nervous the night of his first date with Dean. Jimmy took after his father down to the pacing, that was for sure. He, too, had walked holes in the floor, waiting for Dean to arrive. He’d been so anxious about his first-ever date with someone not chosen by his parents that his son, six at the time, had picked up on his mood and given him a huge thumbs up as he walked out the door.

The date had gone well. As had every date since. Dean was amazing, though most of the time he didn’t seem to know it.

Jimmy seemed to sense this, too. When Dean asked jimmy if he planned to be a superhero for Halloween, probably thinking of all the times the two of them had been snuggled up watching the Avengers movies, Jimmy had answered a very certain yes. But when Cas had taken him to the store to find costumes of his favorite hero, that fellow who turned green when he got angry, Jimmy had pulled him away from all the Marvel costumes and walked right over to the firefighter suits.

Cas had nearly cried. They hadn’t told Jimmy, of course, of the few times that Dean had truly risked life and limb to save other people, of the nights that Dean would lay trembling in Cas’s arms, afraid that he wouldn’t be safe the next time, or worried over how hard it was to see men, women, even children on the worst days of their lives—and sometimes, at the end of their lives. Dean carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he did it with a smirk on his face and laughter and love and loyalty in his heart. And Cas thanked God every day for creating such a soul, and it seemed his son appreciated that Dean was a hero, too.

“He’s here! Dean’s here!” Jimmy screamed, jumping up and down.

“Wonderful. Would you like to go outside and greet him?”

Without answering, Jimmy pulled at the door and launched himself outside. Cas jogged after him, not wanted to miss Dean’s reaction.

Dean had Jimmy lifted up into his arms, giving him a hug.

“Buddy, you look amazing,” he said with a soft smile. “You trying to take my job?” Dean said, with a wink toward Cas.

“Nope, fire’s scary. But this day is about chasing away the scary stuff, right Dean?” Jimmy asked, parroting one of Dean’s holiday lessons back to him, an apt student of his new father, as always.

“You got that right. Well, you look pretty real to me. No fires will be brave enough to face you tonight. That’s for sure.” Grabbing Jimmy’s hand and walking toward Cas, he asked, “You two ready to go? Sorry I was half an hour late. A little trouble right around shift change.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’s lips.

“It’s fine, Dean. We are ready if you are. But if you would like to rest or change or eat before we go, that’s fine, too, isn’t it Jimmy?”

“That’s for sure, Daddy.”

“I’m ready to go. Halloween rocks!” Dean answered.

“Yeah, Halloween rocks!” Jimmy echoed with a grin.

“Alright, buddy, go grab your bag and we’ll get started,” Dean said, laughing.

“Ok, dad!” Jimmy yelled, turning quickly to run back inside.

“I love it when he does that,” Dean said, pulling Cas in for a hug.

Cas ran his hands along Dean’s back and said, “Me, too.”

Dean laughed softly in Cas’s ear, “I thought he was going to be a superhero. No more Hulk costumes left or something?”

“Dean, he is dressed as a hero,” Cas said pulling back to look at Dean.

“I know firefighters are pretty heroic, but we aren’t Iron Man or anything.” Dean said, still somehow confused.

“Dean, Jimmy’s not dressed as a fireman. He’s dressed as you.”

Dean looked down, and licked his lips nervously.

“You two sure know how to spoil a guy,” he finally whispered.

“No, we don’t Dean. We love you, and we see you clearly. You are a hero. You don’t save everyone. But you try. And your life—our life—it isn’t a Hollywood movie, but you help people, you are a hero, Dean. You saved my life, Dean. You did. You make it better than I ever thought it could be, and you keep doing it, every day, every night.”

“So I’m your hero?” Dean asked with a wink and a smirk.

“Don’t try to laugh this off. Jimmy and I are sincere,” Cas insisted. He heard the door close and then Jimmy’s feet pounded the drive behind him.

“Who do we think is the greatest hero, Jimmy?” Cas asked, knowing his son well enough to predict his earnest answer.

“Dean! He’s greater than Hulk! Greater than Batman!” Jimmy hollered, skipping toward the sidewalk ready to trick-or-treat.

“And why’s that, Jimmy?” Cas asked, lightly.

“Cuz Dean’s the only one that’s real, Daddy.”

Cas linked his fingers with Dean’s and pulled his husband to follow along behind Jimmy. Giving Dean a look that clearly said, I told you so Cas added, “And to show you how much we appreciate your heroism, once Jimmy goes to sleep, I promise to let you try that thing you were talking about last week.”

Dean laughed and said, “Kinky. Adorable. Loving. Great dad. Best friend I’ve ever had. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but don’t ever change, Cas.”

“You, too, Dean. You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concussion or no concussion I am determined to celebrate this wonderful Halloween with some fluffy destiel! Hope you enjoyed the time stamp. I will be posting on my normal bi-weekly schedule, this Thursday, 11/02 to finish my witch!Cas high school AU. See you then. Also, let me know in the comments if you want to see this family again for Thanksgiving or Christmas. <3


End file.
